Sisterly Love
by Malaysian Gal
Summary: “I wish I was an only child,” I muttered under my breath as Sam zoomed by on her skateboard, Emma cried over her spilled brick castle and Grace yelled chants as she concentrated on her yoga position.


**(A/N: Hey, this is my oneshot Neopets fanfiction. Enjoy and review please. There's no plot, just a story with a moral. Characters are my pets. Told through first person point of view; through my Uni's eyes.)**

"I wish I was an only child," I muttered under my breath as I concentrated on reading my book.

"Now, Michelle, dear, why would you say something like that?" Adrianna, my black-haired owner asked me in a hurt tone and placed a hand on my green and red mane. "You have wonderful, loving sisters."

"Loving…" I muttered. "Right…"

But Adrianna barely heard me through the ruckus in the background.

A purple Poogle named Samantha, or Sam, zoomed by on a blue skateboard as a baby Usul, Emma, started to cry as Sam knocked over the pile of wonky shaped blocks. "Sam, you poopy-head! You smooshed my castle!" the Usul cried out in between sobs of tears. A red Chomby named Grace was in a corner, loudly chanting as she tried to concentrate on her yoga. I don't even know why she tries, she's a Chomby, sooner or later she's going to…

"Grace! Your darn heavy butt is on my stomach!" Sam yelled as her sister dropped on top of her.

"Well, you made me loose control of my chi, you ruffian!" Grace yelled.

Fall…

I sighed and looked at Adrianna with an I-told-you-so face but she wasn't there. She had picked up the baby Usul and was comforting her with promises of sweets and toys. I rolled my dark blue eyes and turned back to my book. But it had just disappeared in a puff of green smoke. I banged a gold hoof on the table and trudged to my room.

Having three sisters wasn't easy. Especially if they all have different attitudes. Sam was the tomboy, Grace, the hippie and Emma, the baby. Honestly, I really wish I was an only child.

I threw myself on my bed and stared at the bamboo ceiling. As I stared at the rows and rows of wood, my blue eyes started to go out of focus and I went into daydream mode.

If I was an only child, my owner could pamper me with thousands of neopoints. I would've been a faerie uni if my two sister haven't been sapping off my owners money.

-N-

A Magical Purple Poogle Plushie, a Magical Red Chomby Plushie, a Baby Paint Brush was the sause of the gigantic hole in Adrianna's bank account and the only decent paint brush that could be bought with the measly budget was Christmas. I had given a sad nod to Adrianna as she suggested the colour. She took out neopoints from her bank account for the last time that day and purchased a Christmas Paint Brush.

I had a depressed face on as I took a dip into the Rainbow Pool. Sam and Grace, in their new forms, has looked at me as I came out from the pool, a new colour on my fur. Sam had burst out laughing at the 'dorky' wreath and toyed with my ribbon as Grace broke out into a rant about how Christmas day was a day of peace and happiness. My owner gave me an apologizing look. Yes, those were the days when we were only three.

-N-

A year later, adri99999, or Emma came into the house. A vain Usul with blue fur around her neck and a blue ribbon around her ears. Oh, I remember how the first day we met ended up…

-N-

The blue Usul looked at us with a haughty face. "You are my new sisters?" she said in a bored, posh voice.

"Yeah, these are my sisters, now your sisters," Sam gave a laugh but she quickly kept quiet as the Usul blinked her bored, icy blue eyes and yawned. "These are Michelle and Grace," Sam continued quickly.

"Grace, that name doesn't really suit you, doesn't it?" Emma said, eying the red Chomby. "Michelle, how, normal." She added, turning to me.

"I'm Sam," the Poogle said, extending a fingerless paw. "Welcome to the family, I guess."

Emma looked at the paw disgustedly and looked at Sam, from her freckles to her skateboard in her other paw and to the backwards blue cap on her head. "You are a girl, right?" she questioned her with curiosity.

Right before Adrianna walked through the neohome door, Grace and I were having a hard time, restraining the 46 strength pet as she fought back, trying to get her purple paws around Emma's neck. Emma, on the other hand, was standing right in front of us with a bored expression.

-N-

Later, when Emma came back, she was painted Baby and her IQ level had decreased. She was a new Usul. Cute and adorable, the vain blue furred blonde was erased entirely from her attitude.

-N-

Thinking back through my memories, I found out how supportive and loving my sisters had become after that. The time I tried to play Cheat! Sam actually let me win after a few failed attempts.

I guess, either way, they're still my family…

I sat up on my bed and walked downstairs. It was unusually quiet and eerie. Sam was sitting on the couch, a sports magazine in her paws and Grace had gone into meditation. Adrianna was out playing games to earn neopoints and Emma was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, have any of you seen Emma?" I asked, looking at my sisters' faces. "She's taking a nap in her room," Same said, not looking up from her magazine.

There was a cry from the nursery and a sound of continuous sobbing followed.

"Well, she's awake now," Sam muttered.

"I got it," I said, walking into the lilac coloured room down the hall.

Emma stood on the tips of her tiny feet and held on to the railing of her cot. Tears streamed down her pink furred face and her mouth was open, loud sobs ringing in the lacy room. Emma stopped yelling as she saw me walking into the room. Her small sobs still continued but she had calmed down.

I walked into the room and stood by her cot. She raised her two tiny arms and hopped up and down in her cot. She wanted me to carry her.

I stood on my two hind legs and picked up the little baby Usul in my fore legs. I sat in a wooden rocking chair by the cot.

"I had a bad dweam," Emma said in between sobs.

"It's okay, nothing bad is going to happen to you," I said in a comforting voice. "Do you want to have some ice cream for dessert today? I can buy some for you."

Emma's wide, lilac eyes glittered with happiness and the sobbing stopped. "Reawy?" she asked.

"Reawy," I replied, smiling.

The Baby Usul smiled and snuggled her small face to my body. "I wuv you, Michelle," she said before falling back to sleep.

After a few minutes of rocking back and forth, I stood back up and placed her in her cot. "I wuv you too, my sister," I said as I stood over her cot. The little Usul stirred in her sleep and I smiled.

This is one of those moments that being a sister isn't such a bad thing after all…

**(A/N: Read and Review. I'm adrilasar55555 in Neopets)**


End file.
